music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Linkin Park
Linkin Park — американская мультиплатиновая рок-группа, основанная в 1996 году по названием Xero и исполняющая музыку преимущественно в стилях альтернативный метал, ню-метал и рэп-метал (раннее творчество), альтернативный рок, электроник-рок, поп и поп-рок. Существуя с 2000 года под названием Linkin Park, группа была шесть раз номинирована и два раза удостоилась награды «Грэмми». Группа обрела успех благодаря дебютному альбому 2000 года под названием Hybrid Theory, проданному тиражом более чем в 30 миллионов экземпляров (в 2010 году он обрёл «бриллиантовый» статус, присуждаемый RIAA). Следующий студийный альбом, Meteora, повторил, хоть и не превзошёл успех предыдущего, лидируя в 2003 году в чарте Billboard 200. В общей сложности группа выпустила семь студийных альбомов, которые разошлись общим тиражом около 100 миллионов экземпляров. История 'Становление' Группа была основана в 1996 году двумя одноклассниками Майком Шинодой и Брэдом Дэлсоном (которые и сейчас находятся в составе группы). Изначально она называлась SuperXero. Позже они сменили название на Xero. В её составе были Майк, Брэд, Джо, Дэйв, Роб и Марк. Несмотря на ограниченные ресурсы, ребята начали запись нескольких песен в спальне Шиноды, которая и стала первой студией группы. После отказов многих лейблов от контракта с группой напряжения и недовольства в ней становилось всё больше. Понимая, что у этой группы не будет будущего, Марк покинул коллектив в поисках других проектов. Дэйву Фарреллу также пришлось оставить их, так как у его другого проекта начался тур. Xero затратила значительное время на поиски замены вокалу Марка, пока ребята не узнали об одном вокалисте, проживающем в Аризоне — Честере Беннингтоне. Через своего знакомого Джеффа Блю, вице-президента Zomba Music музыканты позвонили Беннингтону и попросили выслать им свой вокал на демо-кассете. Беннингтон, оторвавшись от празднования своего дня рождения, записал демо-кассету и дал прослушать её ребятам по телефону. Его уникальный голос произвёл на группу огромное впечатление. На следующий день Честер прилетел в Лос-Анджелес. После того, как Честер согласился присоединиться к группе, она стала называться Hybrid Theory. Идея о смешивании стилей вокала дала толчок для сочинения нового материала, что помогло возродить группу. Наступили времена перемен. У ребят возникли проблемы с британской электронной группой, которая имела название Hybrid и обвиняла их в плагиате, поэтому Честер Беннингтон придумал новое название для группы — Lincoln Park, потому что он постоянно ходил в студию именно через этот парк в Санта-Монике. Но домен lincolnpark.com был занят. В английском языке фамилия Lincoln произносится как Linkin, и группа назвалась Linkin Park, получив домен linkinpark.com. 'Hybrid Theory' В 1999 году группе удалось заключить контракт с Warner Bros. Records. На следующий год группа выпустила дебютный альбом Hybrid Theory, содержавший материал, копившийся много лет. Продюсером альбома стал Дон Гилмор. Альбом стал триумфом группы и разошёлся тиражом более 30 млн экземпляров, а за песню «Crawling» группа получила «Грэмми» в номинации «Лучшее исполнение в стиле хард-рок». Песни из альбома — «Crawling», «One Step Closer» и «In The End» — имели успех в хит-парадах, а клип «In the End», транслировавшийся по MTV, получил награду как лучший видеоклип года. В 2000 году группа провела тур по США, неоднократно выступая с известными музыкантами, как Deftones, а также приняла участие в таких фестивалях, как Ozzfest и Rock am Ring. В общей сложности за тот год группа отыграла 320 концертов и выпустила DVD Frat Party at the Pankake Festival. В 2002-м году Linkin Park записали альбом ремиксов Reanimation. 'Meteora' В 2003 году вышел второй альбом группы под названием Meteora, возглавивший чарт Billboard 200. Видеоклипы на песни «Somewhere I Belong», «Breaking the Habit» и «Numb» транслировались по MTV и занимали первые места в хит-парадах. Альбом получил ряд наград: премию MTV за лучшее видео («Somewhere I Belong») и Radio Music Awards за лучшую песню («Numb»). На песни «Numb», «Faint», «Papercut», «Points of Authority», «In the End», «One Step Closer» (из альбома Hybrid Theory) и «Lying from You» были записаны ремиксы с участием рэпера Jay-Z. После выпуска этого альбома группа повысила свою популярность в мире до топов мировых хит-парадов. Сингл «Numb» стал самой узнаваемой песней Linkin Park. А в конце 2003 года вышел концертный альбом Live In Texas и видео The Making Of Meteora. 'Minutes to Midnight' 15 мая 2007 года вышел альбом Minutes to Midnight, с которым группа отошла от прежнего стиля гибрид и приблизилась по звучанию к классическому року. Значительно уменьшилось число речитативных вставок, музыка стала мелодичнее. Поклонники группы восприняли альбом неоднозначно, оценки разнились от восторженных до крайне негативных. Сам Честер Беннингтон в интервью сказал, что на альбоме Meteora группа была вынуждена следовать давлению фанатов, копируя стиль дебютного Hybrid Theory, но сейчас, с новым звучанием, Linkin Park «чувствует себя комфортно». 7 сентября 2008 года группа стала лауреатом премии MTV Video Music Awards в номинации «Лучший клип в стиле рок». 25 ноября 2008 года вышел DVD Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes, на котором записан один из концертов в рамках европейского тура. Песня «What I’ve Done» стала заглавным треком фильма «Трансформеры», а песня «Leave Out All The Rest» прозвучала в титрах фильма «Сумерки». 'New Divide' 18 мая 2009 года вышел новый сингл Linkin Park под названием «New Divide». Трек был специально записан для фильма «Трансформеры: Месть падших», который вышел 24 июня. Клип на «New Divide» Linkin Park выпустили 13 июня. На YouTube этот клип набрал более 340 миллионов просмотров. «New Divide» быстро сделала карьеру на радио, став третьим синглом, одновременно попавшим в первую десятку Billboard Hot 100 и Alternative Songs (до этого момента такое удалось сделать только двум песням — Coldplay «Speed of Sound» и ещё одному треку Linkin Park «What I’ve Done»). Кроме того, «New Divide» стала лучшей в карьере коллектива песней, дебютировавшей в Billboard Hot 100, а также лучшим дебютным синглом в альтернативных чартах более чем за год. Linkin Park является одной из пяти групп, чьи три сингла дебютировали в Top 10 альтернативных чартов за всю их 20-летнюю историю. Кроме Linkin Park, это удалось сделать U2, R.E.M., Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chili Peppers. 'A Thousand Suns' Четвёртый студийный альбом группы, релиз которого состоялся 14 сентября 2010. Альбом был слит в сеть за неделю до официального релиза — 7 сентября. Название альбома связано с атомной бомбой и концом света. Как и предыдущий альбом, новые треки были встречены неоднозначно, ввиду изменения звучания группы. За первую неделю продаж альбом разошёлся тиражом 523 тысяч экземпляров и возглавил Global Album Chart и Billboard Top 200, также пластинка, помимо США, возглавила альбомные чарты в 15 странах, в Великобритании альбом стал вторым. К концу 2010 года продажи A Thousand Suns в мире достигли 1 700 000 экземпляров, в дальнейшем альбом признан самым продаваемым рок-альбомом года в США и самым успешным интернациональным альбомом в Японии, в Германии группа получила награду Echo в номинации Gruppe Rock/Alternative international. Альбом также стал золотым по итогам продаж лицензионных CD в России за 2010 год, что значит, что число проданных экземпляров достигло 5 тысяч. Первый сингл «The Catalyst» вышел 2 августа, отрывок трека был представлен группой в трейлере видеоигры «Medal of Honor», который срежиссировал Джо Хан, премьера полного сингла произошла на BBC Radio 1. 26 августа группа презентовала видеоклип «The Catalyst» на сайте mtv.com,28 режиссёром также стал Джо Хан. Видео вошло в десятку лучших видеоклипов по версии MTV Best Of 2010 — Top 10 Most Watched Videos. Через месяц после релиза дебютного сингла состоялась премьера промопесни из A Thousand Suns — «Wretches and Kings»30, и в этот же день на официальном канале Linkin Park на YouTube был выложен новый эпизод LPTV под названием «Megaphone Brad», в котором показано, как Майк Шинода и Брэд Дэлсон работали над песней «When They Come for Me», и в нём можно услышать несколько отрывков из этой песни. 3 сентября Warner Music Group DE в своем официальном профиле на аудиохостинге SoundCloud разместили 28-секундный отрывок из следующего сингла Linkin Park под названием «Waiting for the End». 7 сентября полную версию этой песни группа представила на MySpace, полноценный релиз произошёл 1 октября 2010 года. Сингл позволил группе в десятый раз возглавить чарт Alternative Songs, также трек стал одним из самых проигрываемых синглов группы на радио. Видеоклип был номинирован на MTV Video Music Awards в категории «Лучшие спецэффекты». 22 февраля состоялась премьера видеоклипа на третий сингл с альбома «Burning in the Skies», полноценный сингл вышел 21 марта 2011 года. 27 мая 2011 года состоялся релиз последнего сингла с A Thousand Suns — «Iridescent», трек является заглавным саундтреком фильма «Трансформеры 3: Тёмная сторона Луны», однако несколько отличается от альбомной версии. 'Living Things' В интервью Kerrang! в июне 2011 года Честер Беннингтон рассказал, что группа работает над новой записью в течение последних двух месяцев: «В новых песнях поднимается множество серьёзных вопросов. Музыка великолепна, мы очень воодушевлены перспективами. Нет изобилия шумов и эффектов, есть просто много хорошей музыки. Думаю, мнения о нашем новом диске будут полярными, и мне нравится это. Как художник я хочу видеть реакцию». Настроение песен также эволюционирует: «Мы научились писать серьёзные песни. Мы научились разбираться в политике, религии и прочих вещах. Но с таким подходом легко превратиться в поучающих зануд — мы этого не хотим. Нужно уметь разговаривать с людьми, а не читать им мораль». В конце января Майк Шинода, находясь на кинофестивале «Сандэнс» как композитор фильма «Рейд», подтвердил информацию о том, что новый альбом выйдет в середине 2012 года. 31 января состоялся LPU видео-чат с Робом Бурдоном. На вопрос фанатов, будет ли альбом агрессивным, ребята ответили положительно (однако слова участников группы не подтвердились — альбом агрессивным не оказался). 24 марта AllAccess Music Group объявила о том, что новый сингл Linkin Park будет называться «Burn It Down», и выйдет он 16 апреля 2012 года. 28 марта данная информация была официально подтверждена Майком Шинодой. В течение двух недель в разных городах мира проходила игра Scavengers Hunt, по окончании которой, 24 мая в 22:30 по московскому времени, в прямом эфире в Лондонском отделе радиостанции ВВС Radio 1 фанатам была представлена ещё одна песня из альбома, «Lies Greed Misery». Также «Lies Greed Misery» можно услышать в одном из первых трейлеров, показавших геймплей игры «Medal of Honor: Warfighter». Песня «Powerless» стала саундтреком к фильму «Президент Линкольн: Охотник на вампиров». Сингл «Castle of Glass» стал саундтреком к игре «Medal of Honor: Warfighter». Песня «Roads Untraveled» использовалась в фильме «Need for Speed: Жажда скорости». 19 октября был выпущен сингл «Lost in the Echo». 'Recharged' 12 сентября 2013 года официальный сайт группы сообщил, что 29 октября будет выпущен новый альбом ремиксов Linkin Park под названием «Recharged», который будет представлять собой ремиксы и интерпретации песен с 5 студийного альбома группы Living Things. Название альбома связано с названием новой игры Linkin Park LPRecharge. В лимитированную версию альбома будет входить интерактивная 3D-скульптура, созданная с оглядкой на арты альбома Living Things, 48-мистраничный артбук, диски Living Things и Recharged, магнитный стилус, который будет взаимодействовать с жидкостью в 3D-скульптуре для создания неповторимых узоров и рисунков внутри скульптуры. Альбом был выпущен 29 октября на виниле, CD и в цифровом формате лейблами Warner Bros. Records и Machine Shop Recordings. Recharged стал вторым альбомом ремиксов группы с 2002 года (первым был Reanimation). Продюсерами альбома стали Рик Рубин и Майк Шинода. Альбом включает в себя ремиксы десяти песен Linkin Park с пятого альбома Living Things, а также новую песню «A Light That Never Comes» (со Стивом Аоки) вместе с версией от Рика. Песня как отдельный сингл была издана 11 октября 2013 года. Ремикс-версия композиции «Castle of Glass», созданная Майком Шинодой, вошла в официальный саундтрек компьютерной игры Need for Speed Rivals. 'The Hunting Party' 26 марта 2014 Майк заявил в своём твиттере о выходе нового альбома. Первый сингл из этого альбома, «Guilty All the Same», записан совместно с рэп-исполнителем Ракимом. Также Майк Шинода упомянул о том, что ещё один сингл выйдет до лета. 8 апреля 2014, в интервью Майка для Complex TV, было подтверждено, что новый альбом будет носить название «The Hunting Party». Кроме того, стало известно, что в альбоме будет 12 треков, 4 из которых будут совместными с другими исполнителями — Rakim, Дарон Малакян (System of a Down), Морелло, Том (Rage Against the Machine) и Пейдж Гамильтон (Helmet). 17 июня 2014 года состоялся релиз альбома. На песни «Guilty All the Same», «Until It’s Gone», «Wastelands», «Rebellion» и «Final Masquerade» были сняты клипы. «Guilty All the Same», «Until It’s Gone» и «Final Masquerade» вышли в качестве синглов, «Wastelands» и «Rebellion» стали промосинглами. Любопытно, что клип на «Wastlelands» является промоматериалом к «Ultimate Fighting Championship». Песня «Until It’s Gone» была использована в релизном трейлере игры Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark. Песня «All for Nothing» стала саундтреком к игре «Pro Evolution Soccer». Трек «Wastlelands» доступен в «Guitar Hero Live». В 2015 году группа совместно со Стивом Аоки записали песню «Darker than Blood» для его альбома Neon Future II. Данная песня вышла 14 апреля в качестве сингла. 28 февраля того же года часть песни была представлена на концерте Аоки в Чикаго. 15 апреля 2015 года на официальном YouTube-канале Стива Аоки появилось лирик-видео на песню, а 25 июня официальный видеоклип был выложен в сеть лейблом Ultra Music. В клипе показано, как Майк Шинода и Стив Аоки пытаются создать средство, которое могло бы вылечить людей от вируса, который превращает население планеты в зомби. 20 октября Blizzard Entertainment заявили, что Linkin Park отыграют небольшой концерт на BlizzCon 2015. 'One More Light и смерть Беннингтона' 3 февраля 2017 года в Твиттере группы была опубликована запись, призывающая следить за постами. В скором времени «амбассадоры» стали выкладывать части изображения на своих страницах, и, как выяснилось позднее, это была обложка нового альбома. Через полчаса были собраны и склеены все её части. 15 февраля 2017 года стало известно название альбома. 16 февраля 2017 года был официально представлен первый сингл с нового альбома. Этот сингл под названием «Heavy» был записан совместно с молодой исполнительницей Kiiara. 19 мая 2017 года официально вышел 7-ой студийный альбом Linkin Park «One More Light». Он содержит в себе 10 треков, из которых одноименный «One More Light» будет акустическим. Звучание альбома будет схожим со звучанием первого сингла «Heavy». В альбоме нет скрима и тяжелых гитар. Основной песней в альбоме является «One More Light». Второй сингл под названием «Battle Symphony» вышел 17 марта, но он был слит ещё раньше, 13 марта, неофициально. 20 июля 2017 года вокалист и фронтмен группы Честер Беннингтон покончил жизнь самоубийством в своём доме в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса в возрасте 41 года. Первым об этом сообщил таблоид TMZ. Спустя некоторое время Майк Шинода подтвердил смерть Честера, написав на своей странице в Twitter следующее: Честер Беннингтон совершил самоубийство в день рождения своего близкого друга Криса Корнелла, фронтмена группы Soundgarden, который также прибегнул к суициду двумя месяцами ранее, таким же способом — через повешение. В спальне Беннингтона нашли недопитую бутылку алкоголя, никакой предсмертной записки он не оставил. Смерть Честера стала полной неожиданностью для членов группы, в этот день группа планировала провести фотосессию, а через неделю отправиться в тур. Спустя всего несколько часов после смерти вокалиста на официальном канале Linkin Park в Youtube был опубликован видеоклип к синглу «Talking to Myself». За первые 24 часа видео собрало более 12 миллионов просмотров, а по состоянию на 25 июля — 30 миллионов. На следующий день после смерти Беннингтона группа отменила североамериканскую часть своего турне One More Light Tour. Множество музыкантов, друзей и коллег Честера выступили со словами поддержки в адрес группы и семьи. Также на официальном сайте группы было опубликовано послание Честеру от группы: 28 июля Шинода сообщил, что пожертвования, собранные благотворительным фондом Music for Relief, будут перенаправлены в фонд One More Light, который был создан в память Беннингтона. 4 августа, в день когда группа должна была выступить на шоу «Good Morning America», тринадцатилетняя дочь Криса Корнелла, Тони (которая также является крестницей Беннингтона) появилась вместе с OneRepublic, исполнив «Hallelujah», отдав дань памяти Беннингтону и своему отцу. Ранее эту песню исполнял сам Беннингтон на похоронах Корнелла. 22 августа Linkin Park объявили о планах провести публичное мероприятие в Лос-Анджелесе в честь Беннингтона. Группа поблагодарила поклонников за их поддержку, прокомментировав следующее: «Вся наша пятёрка от души благодарна за вашу поддержку, пока мы лечим эту рану и строим будущее Linkin Park». Позднее группа подтвердила, что концерт состоится 27 октября в «Голливуд-боул». Это было первым выступлением Linkin Park после смерти Беннингтона. Вместе с Linkin Park на этом трибьют-концерте приняли участие Blink-182 и музыканты групп System of a Down, Korn, Avenged Sevenfold, Bring Me the Horizon, Yellowcard, Sum 41, а также певица Kiiara. Название концерта — Linkin Park and Friends – Celebrate Life in Honor of Chester Bennington. Концерт длился более трёх часов и транслировался в прямом эфире через YouTube. 12 октября в сети был опубликован выпуск передачи «Carpool Karaoke» с участием Майка, Джо и Честера. Видео было снято 14 июля за шесть дней до гибели Честера. Участники шоу ехали в машине и пели свои и чужие песни. Среди композиций, которые исполнили участники Linkin Park, были их песни «Numb», «In the End» и «Talking to Myself», а также песня «Under the Bridge» группы Red Hot Chili Peppers и «Hey Ya» группы Outkast. Ведущим был актёр Кен Джонг. После смерти Честера создатель шоу, Джеймс Корден, заявил, что видео будет выпущено только с согласия семьи музыканта и участников группы. 5 октября вдова музыканта, Талинда Беннингтон, подтвердила, что выпуск будет опубликован в память о Честере. В ноябре 2017 года группа анонсировала выход концертного альбома One More Light: Live, в основу которого легли записи последнего тура с Беннигтоном. Его релиз состоялся 15 декабря 2017 года. 19 ноября Linkin Park получили премию American Music Awards в номинации «Лучший артист в жанре альтернативный рок» и посвятили её Беннингтону. 28 января 2018 года Майк отвечал на вопросы в Твиттере. Один пользователь спросил: «Майк, что будет с Linkin Park в будущем?» Шинода ответил: «У меня есть все желания продолжить работу с LP, и ребята чувствуют то же самое. У нас есть планы на перестройку, которые нужно выполнить, и вопросы, на которые нужно ответить, поэтому потребуется время». 17 апреля 2018 года Linkin Park были номинированы на премию Billboard Music Awards 2018 года, наряду с Guns N' Roses, Panic! at the Disco и Twenty One Pilots. 18 мая 2018 года группа была награждена премией имени Джорджа и Айры Гершвин за музыкальные достижения в Калифорнийском университете в Лос-Анджелесе. Награды группы * Global Leadership Awards ** За сотрудничество с ООН (2011) * «Грэмми» (2 раза) ** «Crawling» (2002) ** «Numb/Encore» (2006) * MTV Europe Music Awards ** Лучший рок исполнитель (2011, 2012, 2014) ** Лучшее живое исполнение (2010) ** Концертная группа года (2009) ** Группа года (2002,2007) ** Рок-группа года (2004) ** Хард-рок-исполнитель года (2002) * American Music Awards ** Лучшая группа (2012) ** Лучшая альтернативная группа (2017) Дискография Дополнительные факты * 23 июня 2011 года на концерте Linkin Park состоялся флешмоб, который прошёл в Москве на Красной площади. Затем французы повторили московский флэшмоб у себя на родине 1 июля. * Занявшая второе место на Евровидении 2010 популярная турецкая рэпкор/альтернативная-метал-группа MaNga у себя на родине имеет шуточное прозвище «Турецкий Линкин Парк». * 30 апреля 2010 года выпустили игру для iPhone «8-Bit Rebellion!». В качестве поощрения за прохождение игры игроку предоставляется возможность прослушать эксклюзивный трек «Blackbirds». А 24 сентября на iPhone вышла игра «Linkin Park Revenge» в стиле Guitar Hero. * Во время выступления Linkin Park на фестивале Rock im Park 3 июня 2012 года перед исполнением «Sabotage» (кавер-версия песни Beastie Boys) участник LPU прямо на сцене сделал предложение своей девушке. Она сказала: «Да». * Джазовый музыкант Эрик Льюис заявил, что благодаря музыке Linkin Park он, поначалу разочаровавшись в джазовом мире, снова начал творить. По совету знакомых послушав песню «Somewhere I Belong», он услышал голос Честера Беннингтона, который напомнил ему звук саксофона Джона Колтрейна, а гармония — музыку Майлса Дейвиса, и вдохновившись этим, Льюис снова начал работать, создал проект Rockjazz. * Видео «One Step Closer» было снято в подземной шахте. Кроме того, деньги на выпуск этого сингла были собраны четырьмя тысячами фанатов. * 19 января 2010 благотворительной организацией Music for Relief, которую создала Linkin Park, была организована акция, чья цель — собрать средства для помощи пострадавшим от землетрясений на Гаити. Источник * - Википедия Категория:Группы Категория:Английские группы Категория:Linkin Park Категория:Статьи из Википедии